Zanism
Zanism is a philosophical, social, political, and economic ideology with many theoretical ideas developed and promoted by Istalian military officer, politician and sociopolitical philosopher, Giusto Zani, in his most famous book The Zanist Manifesto, and were the founding leader of the Populist Movement in Istalia. He and his party advocated for the interests of the common man and the rights for all citizens of Istalia. Zanism includes a variety of schools of thought, which broadly include nationalism and social liberalism (which basically was national democracy), as well as the political ideologies grouped around both. Zanism believes that the state should be a wheel for the purpose to help its citizens which makes the wheel function socially but most importantly economically. Zanism recognizes the existence of classes but views them all as important for the nation as a whole and that they have their own responsibilities for the collective progress of that nation. Zani was a firm believer of the importance of not spoiling the people but giving them the tools for their own success, this was his main argue point against the left-wing parties, while he argued that centralization was very important and that the state and private sector should co-exist in many if not all parts of society so the people could be safe if any of the two would collapse or be absent and used this philosophy against the right-wing parties. Zani argues for the possible necessity to choose the rulers of the nation based on their success of overthrowing the existing ruler and then establishment of their own rule, this line of thought comes directly from the Way of National Salvation in the former nation of Kivonia. Though, Zani adressed the conflict between republicans and monarchists in Istalia in his Manifesto, he did not officially have a stance on wether the nation should be a 'Republic' or a 'Monarchy'. His party, however developed factions which opposed each other on this very issue, one were called the Republican Zanists and the other Imperial Zanists, these two factions did however have sub-factions which promoted different styles of Republican Zanism and Monarchial Zanism. The reason for these ideological splits was because Zani drew up many different theoretical system of governance in his Manifesto. =Forms= Republican Zanism The Popular Republic In Zani's part of his manifesto, The Popular Republic, he explains the idea to adopt a Republic which is in favor of the people, simply he details the importance of the people's right to directly elect their ruler and that this ruler should be the symbol and power in the nation. The Dictatorial Republic In the part of the Zanist Manifesto, The Dictatorial Republic, Zani explains the option to adopt a dictatorial system of governance with the head of state being literally called 'Dictator'. This idea of his was explained by Zani to be under heavy influence of the history of Kivonia and their time as a Republic and Empire, when the people of Davostan were ruled by the Kivonian Dictators. Theory of the People's Dictator This theory, also under heavy influence of the Kivonian Dictators, was an idea which were not just a theoretical idea but a practical one, which had been tried out in the Kivonian Republic. The Dictator of Kivonia which were most of a People's Dictator ''was explained by Zani to be, August Reinhardt, who ruled the nation of Kivonia in favor of what the people sought. He also states in this section of the ''Manifesto that in his book Romulanism: The Survival of a Nation, that a system of emergency needs to exist in the new state were the legislature gives the head of state dictatorial powers for the people, and later returns those powers to the legislature. Monarchial Zanism The Co-Monarchy The Co-Monarchy, explained in the Zanist Manifesto, is a system of governance were the head of state and head of government both hold a monarchial status, for example such as Co-King or Co-Emperor. There are however many different kinds of Co-Monarchial systems which Zani explored. He stated that in a absolute monarchy the Senior Emperor could appoint one of his family members to the position of Junior Emperor and co-rule with each other. Theory of the Hereditary Emperorship of the Senior Ruler In his first co-monarchial theory, he explains through the usage of the titles to refer to the head of state and head of government as Senior Emperor and Junior Emperor respectively, that the Senior Emperor could be of hereditary status and pass his position to a family member, while his counter-part, the Junior Emperor is appointed by the nation's legislature. Theory of the Parliamentary Elective Monarchy The parliamentary elective monarchy, is the name coined by Zani to explain a system were the head of state, or in his words the Senior Emperor is directly elected by the people, but holds little to no power and is instead the nation's ceremonial and symbolic Emperor, while the Junior Emperor is appointed by the national legislature and heads the government. The Elective Emperorship The idea of The Elective Emperorship, is explained by Zani to be the idea were the monarch of the nation heads both the state and government and is directly elected by people. Evolution of the Political Movement The Evolution of the Political Movement is a major chapter in the Zanist Manifesto where Zani explains how a political party and why it should evolve through different stages. The Political Movement Zani explains that to have a successful political organization one should begin with forming a political movement, this movement will need core values and goals which shall be the primary focus for that movement, once the movement has attracted many supporters it is important to rally them through demonstrations and/or protests constantly to remind people and the your supporters that you believe in you and those in the movement truly believe in your ideas. Zani later explains that after your movement has attracted enough supporters that you are confident it will be able to enter into the national legislature you shall register your movement for the ballots and participate in the national elections. An example of such a political movement is Zani's own political movement of the Populists, where he used his methods he mentions in the Zanist Manifesto. He have stated that your movement will be remembered for a long time if one goes through these steps. The Parliamentary Faction The Parliamentary Faction is the next step for your political movement. Once you have reached the legislature you should not evolve immediately but most pass through enough with legislation to show your supporters that your movement is a deliverer. After being part of the legislature, it is time to evolve the movement into a parliamentary faction. Zani stated that what he means by faction, is that your political party should not yet become a party but act as a natural part of the parliament, that your members in the legislature are your supporters true representatives and that your movement is not part of the legislature as a party but as a faction of it and that this faction shall have one goal only, to serve your supporters and those whose interests your movement is concerned of. The National Structure The National Structure is the third and final evolution for the political party and the most controversial. In this form, the parliamentary faction shall see to it to seize power of the legislature and integrate the party and the parliament into the same body. Thus, when a individual is running for a membership of the national legislature he is running as a member for your political party's congress. The position of party leader shall be integrated with the offices of head of state and head of government, thus the end goal of the evolution is to remove your party's existence and the existence of the structure of the state, by integrating them with each other. Zani specifically wishes to clarify that the party should NOT replace the structure of the state and that the structure of the state should NOT replace the party, they should merge into a new National Structure.Category:Political ideologies Category:Ideology Category:Political Philosophy Category:Philosophy Category:Politics of Istalia Category:Populists